Best Female Singers of All Time
Best Female Singers of the 1990 - 2010 *1. Mariah Carey = (born March 27th, 1970) Age 40 - she has a five - octave range and has the ability to be in the whistle register. Her voice is just so wonderful to listen to, especially her 1990's music. Every time you here her voice you just jump out of your chair and say oh my god, i wish i had that voice, it really truly is an amazing gift that she has. Best Music: Vision of Love (1990), Emotions (1991), Dreamlover (1993), All I Want for Christmas is You (1994), and Fantasy (1995). *2. Christina Aguilera '= (born December 18th, 1980) '''Age 29 '-''' 'she has four- octave range and is called the voice of this generation. Her voice fills the air with happiness and joy. When she gets high, the audience screams for her because she has such a interesting sexy voice. Best Music: Reflection (1998), I Turn to You (2000), Beautiful (2002), and Candyman (2006). *3. '''Beyonce Knowles '= (born September 4th, 1981) Age 28 '-' the sweetness of her voice is just breath taking. She may not be as strong as Mariah but she can't pull her voice off really well. Listening to it gives you a great feeling because it's like the voice of an angel. She combines pop and soul really well. Clearly she is one of the best pop singers. Best Music: Crazy in Love (2003), Deja Vu (2006), Listen (2006), and Halo (2009). *4. ''' Jennifer Hudson = (born September 12th, 1981) Age 28 - her voice may not be recognized as one of the best, but to me it is. After seeing her performance in Dreamgirls, you can't say she has a voice. Her voice has so much power. Her confidence on stage is just amazing. She does not let anybody get in her way from her music. Best Music: American Idol Performances (2004), And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going (2006), and Giving Myself (2008). *5. Celine Dion '''= (born March 30th, 1968) Age 42''' -''' has an incredible voice. To me, there's no question about it. She can hit power chords like no one I have ever seen. There is such power behind her vocals, and in all of her songs, she hits notes that as a singer, are very challenging. When Celine Dion performs, she exudes all the confidence in the world. It is quite a sight to watch her hit her high notes! Best Music: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Because You Loved Me (1996), All By Myself (1996), My Heart Will Go On (1997), and Taking Chances (2007). *6. '''Kelly Clarkson = (born April 24th, 1982) Age 28 - will always be the true American Idol. She's fresh, spunky, young and has a set of pipes reminiscent of much older woman. There seems to be no limit to her vocal chords and talent. I have great respect for her singing, and find it incredible that she has had so many hits in such a short time after breaking out into the pop music scene. Best Music: American Idol Performances (2002), A Moment Like This (2002), The Trouble With Love Is (2003), Walk Away (2004), and My Life Would Suck Without You (2009). *7. Leona Lewis = (born April 3rd, 1985) Age 25 - she has a four octave range and she may not go as high as Mariah Carey, but she has the voice of a amazing singer. Her song that she sang for Avatar was extremely beautiful and really showed us all especially in her songs "Happy" and "Footprints in the Sand. Best Music: Footprints in the Sand (2008), I See You (2009), and Happy (2009). *8. Whitney Houston = (born August 9th, 1963) Age 46 - has received much negative publicity in recent years, however I still feel she deserves a spot on this list. Whitney had many years of incredibly emotional tunes. As a frequenter of karaoke contests nationwide, often the winner of the contest is someone who chose to sing a Whitney Houston tune. It takes great talent to display the vocal ability shown in these songs. Whitney's voice also evokes strong emotion in the listener. Best Music: I Will Always Love You (1992), When You Believe (1998), The Star Spangled Banner (2001), and I Look to You (2009). *9. Carrie Underwood '''= (born March 10th, 1983) Age 27 '-' '''is a newcomer to the music scene, having become famous by winning a season of American Idol. She just came out of nowhere, but has captured the hearts of many Americans with her sense of purity and American values. Best Music: Before He Cheats (2006), So Small (2007), Last Name (2008), and Cowboy Casanova (2009).